Infinity Gauntlet
The Infinity Gauntlet is a golden gauntlet that was designed to hold 6 of the "Soul Gems", better known as the Infinity Gems. When used in combination, their already impressive powers make the wearer able to do anything he/she wants (though it has been revealed that alterations to time and space *only* work in a single universe, meaning that an Infinity Gauntlet from an alternate universe would have no power in "mainstream" Marvel and so on, furthermore the Infinity Gauntlet has no power whatsoever in universes outside of Marvel's Multiverse, since in Avengers/Justice League an Infinity Gauntlet manifested in the DC universe, yet was deemed "worthless" by Darkseid, who tossed it away). It was gathered by the mad Titan Thanos as he took the gems from the Elders of the Universe that had originally carried them. Adam Warlock later held the gauntlet, but the Living Tribunal declared that the gems were too dangerous to use together. However, Thanos' later machinations eventually led to the Living Tribunal rescinding this restriction. Later in the future, Mr. Fantastic revealed to his fellow teammates of the secret group called the Illuminati that he had been collecting the Infinity Gems, and hoped to collect them all with the help of them. Despite a general apprehension, the group managed to acquire all six gems. Upon doing so, Mr. Fantastic attempted to will the Gems out of existence, but he was unable to do so. Faced with this failure, and a reprimand from Uatu, the Watcher, he made the controversial decision to give each Illuminati member one gem to hide so that they would never be combined and used again. After the Siege of Asgard, The Hood tried to get all the Gems, starting by taking the Reality Gem from the Himalayas (which was kept there by Illuminati Black Bolt), the Power Gem from the Baxter Building (kept by Mr. Fantastic) and battled the Red Hulk with it. Red Hulk warned the Avengers about it, and Iron Man talked with the Illuminati about this. Hood managed to get the Space and Time Gems, while he lost the Power Gem at the hand of Red Hulk, Namor and Thor. After taking the Mind Gem from the ruins of the X-Mansion, Hood traveled to the Astral Plane, where he tried to get the Soul Gem, but was finally defeated by the Avengers. Iron Man gathered all the 6 gems and became the first human to possess and use the Infinity Gauntlet, as he transported the Hood back to Ryker's Island and faked that he made the Gauntlet disappear from existence, he really transported it to the Illuminati gathering place, where he divided the Gems between his teammates again. When the Illuminati later confronted the threat of the Incursions, alternate reality Earths colliding with their own with the result of the extinction of both realities, the Illuminati once again assembled the Infinity Guantlet. Galactus, The Watcher and Thanos sensed the assembly of the gauntlet, and Captain America used the Gauntlet to push away the other Earth and prevent the collision. The cost of this however, was the destruction of the Gauntlet and the shattering of all gems but the Time Gem. Marvel Cinematic Universe The Infinity Gauntlet was forged by the Dwarves of Nidavellir at Thanos' command. Sometime between 2015 and 2018, Thanos attacked Nidavellir and forced Eitri to forge a gauntlet that would allow him to safely channel the power of the six Infinity Stones. After the task was done, Thanos killed all of the Dwarves and mutilated Eitri's hands so that he could never make another weapon again. In 2018, Thanos took the Power Stone from Xandar and added it to the Gauntlet. The following week, he attacked the Statesman, massacred half of the Asgardians aboard, and took the Space Stone. Thereafter, Thanos made extensive use of the Infinity Gauntlet as a weapon. He took the Reality Stone from Knowhere and murdered Gamora on Vormir to get the Soul Stone before using the Gauntlet to teleport to the planet Titan and retrieve the Time Stone. There, he used the Gauntlet to battle the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Doctor Strange, eventually winning and taking the Time Stone. He teleported to Earth and defeated the Avengers and Guardians there before tearing the Mind Stone from Vision's head, killing him. With the Gauntlet completed, Thanos snapped his fingers, killing half of all life throughout the universe. This act badly damaged the Gauntlet and seriously burned Thanos, but did not actually impede the Gauntlet's function. Thanos immediately used it to flee Earth and head to his Garden on a distant planet. 3 weeks later, Thanos used the Gauntlet's power to destroy the Stones. This further damaged the Gauntlet and almost killed Thanos, leaving the Gauntlet an inert lump of metal fused to his left hand. The energy released by this act alerted the Avengers to his location, and they arrived on Thanos' planet and killed him. They left the inert Gauntlet to rust on the floor of Thanos' hut. Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Wrong Hands Tools Category:Cataclysm Category:Soul Collection Category:Time Travel Category:Elementals Category:Psychic Tools and Related Technologies Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Genocide